


Evolución

by LunaIssabella



Series: FicToberES2017 [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #FicToberES, #FicToberES2017, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...]  En ese preciso instante nada es más importante que Remus. [...]





	Evolución

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble participa en el #FicToberES2017
> 
> Día: 22

**Evolución**

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Lucius Malfoy que estaría casándose con Remus Lupin, un mestizo y aparte hombre lobo, posiblemente habría machacado a esa persona a base de crucios hasta hacerle desear no haber nacido, pero sin concederle la muerte. Sin embargo, ahora en ese momento se siente el hombre más afortunado de todo el Mundo Mágico.

Suspira viendo a Remus avanzar hacia él sonriendo nerviosamente y piensa en como su vida dio un giro por completo; la evolución de su relación fue tan drástica que no es capaz de decir cómo sucedió todo, pero si cuándo; un día en el Ministerio se quedaron encerrados en el ascensor cuando este falló a causa de una explosión en el departamento de los Inefables.

El hombre llega hasta él y toma su mano sonriendo de esa forma cálida que derrite el corazón de Lucius y le hace desear entregarle el mundo en bandeja de plata con tal de verla siempre en su rostro. Draco a su lado carraspea golpeando sus costillas devolviéndolo a la realidad; su hijo y el casi ahijado de Remus, Harry Potter, habían estado en shock cuando anunciaron su relación, pero más pronto que tarde ambos le dieron su total apoyo. De hecho, todo eso les sirvió para hacer una tregua entre ellos que había desembocado en una relación que parecía ir bastante seria.

Lucius sacude esos pensamientos de su cabeza concentrándose en su futuro esposo. En ese preciso instante nada es más importante que Remus.


End file.
